Bang
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: It turns out that a feverish Lance is a flirty Lance. Sickfic.


One of my first times writing for voltron, so please be kind to me! Not set during any particular season. Originally posted to my tumblr, sneezehq. Hope that you like it!

* * *

When the his alarm goes off in the morning, Lance feels unusually tired and sluggish. Opening his eyes is difficult; his eyelids feel like they've been weighed down with stones. Eventually he manages to pry his eyes open and reach over to turn off his alarm. Every movement is slow and clumsy-the world feels like it's moving in slow motion.

Now that he's a little more aware, Lance realizes that something must be wrong with the heating system on the ship. It's the only explanation for why his skin feels like it's on fire, and his hair is plastered to his skin with sweat. Groaning, Lance reaches down, feeling around with his fingertips for the edge of the blanket and tossing it off of him. The instant rush of cool he feels allows him to breathe a sigh of relief.

The blanket ends up in a heap on the floor, but Lance is willing to clean it up later if it means that he doesn't have to boil alive. Speaking of getting up, he should probably head to breakfast now. Slowly, carefully he levers himself into a sitting position, pausing for a moment to let his spinning head and churning stomach settle.

Pushing himself to his feet proves to be his undoing. Lance wobbles for a moment, briefly hopeful that he's going to make it, before he's overcome with dizziness and falls back onto the bed. He curls into a tight ball, trying to stop the room from spinning and his head from pounding. He'll be fine-he just needs a few minutes. It's probably just low blood sugar or something like that, and it'll clear up as soon as he has breakfast.

He doesn't even notice when he falls asleep.

* * *

Keith scowls as he stands outside the door to Lance's room. Of course the slacker is running late. The others had been worried when Lance hadn't showed up at breakfast, but Keith had just rolled his eyes, figuring that the blue paladin had just overslept. He'd volunteered to go fetch Lance-not because he was worried, but so he could give him a lecture for being lazy.

"Lance?" Keith calls, knocking on the door again. Still no answer. Grumbling under his breath, Keith decides to just open the door and go in. If Lance wanted privacy, he would show up on time.

He shoves the door open, calling Lance's name again and sighing heavily. This is not how he wanted to spend his morning.

He stops in his tracks when he spots Lance. The blue palladin is sprawled out on his bed, a deep red fever blush painting his cheeks. The rest of his face is deathly pale.

Keith curses, kneeling by the bed. He shakes Lance's shoulders gently. "Lance? Are you okay?" He presses a hand to Lance's cheeks and forehead, wincing at the heat that he finds.

Lance slowly cracks his eyes open. "Heya Keith," he slurs tiredly. His eyes are glassy and dazed.

"Oh good, you're awake," Keith says in relief. "Listen, you're running a really high fever. We need to get you to the medical bay."

Lance doesn't seem to be listening, just shoots Keith a crooked smile. "You're really pretty, Keith. Especially when you're worried."

"What?" is all that Keith manages to sputter out. But Lance isn't done yet.

"I'd bang you in a heartbeat if you'd let me," Lance says seriously, letting his eyes fall closed again.

Keith can't even come up with any words to respond. He's pretty sure that his brain has short-circuited.

After Keith has been gone for quite a while, with no sign of either the blue or red paladins, Pidge gets impatient. "What is taking those boys so long?" she asks irritably, standing up. "I'm going to go see what they're up to."

Hunk and Shiro voice their concerns as well, and the three of them make their way over to Lance's room, where Keith had been going before. Finding the door open, they peek in.

It's certainly an odd scene: Lance is lying on the bed, looking deathly ill, while a dazed-looking Keith crouches next to him.

"Keith? What's going on?" Shiro asks tentatively.

Keith turns to face them, his face full of confusion. "Oh my god, he's lost his mind," he whispers hoarsely. "He's saying the strangest things."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
